Good Touch Bad Touch ( The Original )
by baby rush 0131
Summary: The original. Carlos has trouble with potty training and the principle knows how to deal with it. Sexual assault of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

**this is the original version of good touch bad touch. it was originally suppose to be this, but I changed it to fit all four boys. that version wasn't working for me so here is the original, with Carlos only. I hope I can get all my followers, reviews,and favorites back. enjoy.**

**WARNING: sexual assault of minors**.

"Carlos mijo it's time to wake up," Mr. Garcia said as he lifted the almost three year old out of bed. "ooohh, you stink shortie," Antonio said as they headed to the bathroom.

after carlos's nice warm bath Antonio dressed him in pair of black jeans and white and blue button down shirt. he carried Carlos downstairs and set him at the table.

"are you still coming today papi," Carlos asked

"of course," he said as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"mommy where's sippy," Carlos asked with big Brown eyes.

Sylvia brought him the blue soccer ball sippy cup and set it on the mat. just then, there was a loud knock on the door. "I got it," Antonio said. he opened the door to reveal 3 little boys, one blond, brunette, and a brown haired boy, staring up at him. "hi Mr Garcia," Logan said. "hey boys, you ready to go to school?" he asked. Carlos got really excited, when he saw his three best friends standing at the door, and tumbled out his seat.

THUD was all that echoed through the house. Sylvia ran up and coddled the boy, checking him over for marks and bruises. she pulled him to his feet and kissed his cheek. after all the dishes were in the sink and book bags prepared, the boys and Antonio left the house.

"why do we have to stop at red lights," James asked.

" it's the LAW, Jamie," Carlos yelled.

"stop yelling," Logan told the small Latino

"are we there yet," Kendall asked for the third time.

ten minutes and twenty questions later, they arrived at mount blue preschool. Antonio helped them all out the car and took them inside. "ok boys, don't get in any trouble and I will be back at 9 to talk to your class," Antonio told them as he tied Carlos shoe. "we'll be good papi," Carlos said as he gave his dad a hug. after Antonio left, the boys went in their room and played with the toys. the boys were sent to time out numerous times because Carlos knocked a girl down and spilled paint on her dress. James put a boy under the sink and squirted soap in his hair, claiming his hair smelled. Kendall knocked a boy down for pushing Logan after Logan told the boy he was stupid.

"ok class, everyone to your seats, we have special guests coming," Mrs. Amber said.

officer Garcia and his partner John walked in the classroom. " hi I'm officer Garcia police chief," Antonio said. " hi papi," Carlos yelled. Antonio put a finger to his lip to let Carlos know be quiet. "I'm officer Mathis, senior field agent," he said.  
" ok we are here to talk to you about good touches and bad touches," officer Garcia said. "who knows what a good touch is,"

"it's when someone touches you in a nice way," Sally a little blonde girl said.

"very good, and you also know they are going to touch you. they do it in a way that doesn't make you uncomfortable," Mathis explained. "who knows what a bad touch is?"

"it's when someone touches you and makes you feel uncomfortable," Carlos said.

"yes, they touch you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable and its not nice," office Garcia said.

"May I have Carlos Garcia to my office," Mark, principal, said over the intercom

Carlos got up and went to the office. he stayed in the waiting are until the principal was ready for him. " Carlos come with me" Mark said. Carlos followed him into the office and sat in the big fluffy arm chair. he fidgeted in the seat and kicked his feet. "well Carlos I see you still haven't learned to use the potty," Mark said while staring at the young boy. " it's hard, I don't know when I have to go or don't have to," Carlos said. "come here, I'll show you what we do to little boys that don't use the potty," he said.

Carlos walked around the big Brown desk and stood in front of the old man. Mark pulled Carlos in his lap and unbuttoned his pants. " NO, stop this is a bad touch," Carlos cried. Mark ignored the cries from the small boy in his lap, and pulled down his pants to reveal the green ninja turtles underwear. Carlos cried while frying to tell the man to stop. Mark whooped Carlos with his big leather belt, before setting him on the ground. he then pulled off his own pants and brought the boy back to his lap. "suck me baby boy," Mark said. "no this is bad, please stop," Carlos cried. Mark slapped the boy on his face, careful not to leave a mark, and rubbed his private parts. he put Carlos between his legs and shoves his own member in the little boys mouth. after Mark was done, he abused Carlos hole. " now if you tell anyone what happened here, I will kill your parents and your friends. I will not stop. until I can make you an orphan up for adoption.," Mark said violently.

Carlos walked back to class, and set his head on his desk, with his arms around him. Mrs. Amber walked up to Carlos and rubbed his back soothingly. the two officers finished with their lesson. " who wants to come see the squad car," Mathis asked. all the children got up and headed outside. "I got him you can go with the others," Antonio said. " what's wrong," Antonio asked.

" I fell down the stairs," Carlos told him.

"come here," Antonio said as he picked up Carlos. they headed outside to see the squad car, Carlos crying in Antonio neck.

after preschool was over Antonio came back and picked up the boys for their annual sleep over.

little feet shuffled into the Garcia's home and sat at the table. Antonio and Sylvia went upstairs and got the baths ready for the boys. "Carlos why we're you crying earlier," James asked the little boy sitting in the table chair. "promise you won't tell," Carlos asked. "promise," all three said in unison. "principal Mark touched me in a bad way," Carlos explained to his friends. all got quiet, when Antonio and Sylvia came down the stairs. "ok, who wants to be on my team for bath time," Antonio said. " me and James, papi," Carlos said as he ran to his dad. "so I have Kendall an Logan," Sylvia said.

the boys raced upstairs to find everything ready for bath time. James and Carlos threw their clothes off, with a little help from Antonio, and hopped in the bath tub. meanwhile, Kendall was in the bath, but Logan was refusing. "I don't take baths I take showers," Logan told the woman. "I can't let you boys take showers, and don't you want to beat the other boys," Mrs. Garcia asked. with that, Logan got in the tub and played with the bubbles.

five minutes later

"ok, boys can you stand so I can rinse you off," Antonio asked

"we can do it papi," Carlos said

"I always rinse you off,why do you want to change now," Antonio asked curiously

"where big boys," Carlos said

Antonio let the boys rinse off and get out on their own. the duo changed into their pajamas, a matching pair of ninja turtle. they ran to Mr Garcia and declared themselves the winners. " we are victorious," Antonio ran around shouting with the boys on his shoulders. "we lost," Kendall said and stomped his foot. the rest of the boys joined the winners on the couch. they watched the lion king and ate some popcorn while drinking some water.

around 9 p.m.

it was time for the boys to go to bed. " who is wet," Sylvia asked the four boys in front of her. all the boys raised their hand looking at Mrs. Garcia with big eyes. Antonio took James and Carlos while Sylvia took Kendall and Logan. Antonio managed to change James, even with all his squirming. "mijo what is this," Antonio asked as he opened Carlos diaper. "I can't tell papi, he will hurt you and mommy and James and Kendall and Logan," Carlos told his dad with big tears escaping his eyes. "Sylvia, I need you," Antonio yelled. Sylvia came running in the room, with the two other boys in tow. "what is it," she asked. "look," he said gesturing toward Carlos. she looked at her little boy and noticed a big blue-purple bruise on his private area. "oh dios mio," Sylvia cried. "what happened baby,".

Sylvia called the other boys parents and told them the situation at hand. within five minutes the parents picked up their little boys and their belongings. after the parents left, Antonio set Carlos on their bed. Carlos sat in between his parents crying. "what happened son" Antonio said. "he said he would hurt you and mommy," Carlos cried. " no one will hurt us Carlos," Sylvia said through tears. "who is he mijo," Antonio asked. "the principal," Carlos cried into his dad's shirt. Antonio picked him up and set him on his lap. "he won't do it again, ok," Antonio said as he held his little boy. he handed Carlos to Sylvia so he could make a phone call.

"hello, office Mathis," John said.

"hey John, I need your help," Antonio said with tears in his eyes.  
"what is it chief," he asked

"I need to report a sexual assault," he explained. "for Carlos, his principal touched him," he said through gritted teeth.

" I'll be right over," John said. as he hung up the phone John cried for the first time in a long time.

Antonio headed back upstairs and held Carlos and his wife, as he waited for John. "after John gets here, we're going to have to go to the hospital," Antonio said. Sylvia shook her head, knowing what was in store for her little boy. Carlos stayed in Antonio arms safe and sound from the bad world.

**here is the original version. let me know what you think. please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

Many haven't seen but they are trying to take off/stop MA rated fanfiction. Please sign petition to petitions/stop-censorship-of-fanfiction-net-author s


End file.
